survive_the_disasters_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Inspector Gadget
"Wowzers!" - Inspector Gadget. Inspector Gadget is a boss in Survive The Disasters 1337. Memo "Oh, Survive The Disasters! I cannot wait to play S''urvive The Disasters''. Do you know what my favorite thing to do is in Survive The Disasters? I love being a boss and bloxxing players with Survive The Disasters. Killing players with Survive The Disasters is the best thing and the most amount of fun you can have while playing Roblox. I understand why all the kids are playing this game these days -- it's because they like to kill players with Survive The Disasters. I also like to kill players with Survive The Disasters. It's the most fun you can possibly have. What is the point of Survive The Disasters?" Description Inspector Gadget, the cyborg detective will spawn at the center of the map, trying to target and kill random players. Gadget will not move away from the center, instead, he will use your attacks while staying on the same place. These attacks are listed below: * Gadget Hand-guns: Inspector Gadget's fingers will turn into guns, he will dispair lasers on random players, each laser deals 45 damage. Players can still hide from the lasers by finding spots on buildings. * Gadget Hand-punch: When players are close enough to Gadget, his arms will stretch and your hands will close, forming a punch. Players hit by his hands will recieve 30 damage per touch. Everytime Gadget kills someone, he will say some phrases, these are: "I told you to shut up, but you didn't listen to", "You can't beat me, I'm always on duty", "Oh look, a free gear", "Wowzers!" and "My deduction skills as an detective tell me that you were defeated." See trivia for origin. Hyper Disaster Inspector Gadget's appearance will be more robotic-like, his eyes will turn red and he will calculate his moves faster. His normal attacks' speed and damage will increase by 10. When necessary, Gadget will move from the center using his Gadget 'Copter, wich will lead him next to players. He will recieve two new moves, listed below: * Gadget Saws: When his health amount is set to 500, Gadget's hat will reveal three arms containing saws, he will then start chasing players while attacking with his saws. Each one deals 60 damage per hit. * Shock Wave: Everytime someone touchs Gadget, a shock will be summoned around Gadget's body, wich will instantly kill the player, there is a rare chance that this will also summon an sockwave that can kill players who touch it. Trivia * This disaster is based on the protagonist of the Inspector Gadget show. ** It is also inspired by siIvagunner's YouTube channel, and it's memes related to the character (As most of songs are remixes created by the channel). ** An notable reference on this disaster is the video "Minecraft With Gadget". * Gadget's voice was dubbed by someone else to combine with the game, as the original character would never says these phrases, probably. * The memo is all based on an speech said by Gadget on the video "Minecraft With Gadget". * This is probably one of the hardest bosses of the game. ** By other side, this boss' health is shorter than most of bosses. * The gadgets mentioned here don't exist on the original show, but it's mechanic is similiar. Oh look, a free Ipad.Category:Disasters Category:Bosses Category:Insta-Kill Category:Survive The Disasters 1337 Category:Hyper